Forum:Max Harding
Please Bold your answers and fill out the following Questions: My username is [User:USERNAME ] Give a short History about your character (1-4 paragraphs). Remember, this can be added to your character page later. Max Harding, or Magus, as he is known as, was a regular teen, until he turned 14, he discovered he was a socerer by accidentally turning his bully into a rabbit. So he told his folks and they told him about their ancestry, He is the decendant of merlin the magician on his father's side, and solomon on his mothers. both extremely powerful wizards in their own right. so he needed guidance in his studies, that is when he met doctor druid, his first teacher. He taught Max meditation and keeping calm in situations and under duress. after two years of study, he gave Max two letters of introduction, one to agatha harkness and the other to stephen strange. MAx, using his college fund, traveled to wundergore, expecting to meet just an old lady, he was not counting on meeting a town of wizards, when they saw him they eyed him with suspicion, but dared not approached. as he made his way through the city he saw a strange cat, it seemed to beckon him to follow, so lead by the feline he came to a wagon, inside he saw an old lady in a rocking chair, without having to introduce himself he gave Agatha the letter doctor druid had wrote. After reading it she gave an exasperated sigh and started his training, for one year he studied the history of magic and assimilated into wundergore, it becoming like a second home to him. After training was through she gave him a letter for stephen strange. ' And so Following Agatha's instructions, left for greenwich village, new york. Having traveled there thanks to a spell from agatha, he arrived at the sanctum sanctorum home to his third teacher stephen strange. When he entered, he was greeted by a bald asian man named Wong, after being led to the study and introduced to him he gave the man in the armchair the letters from doctor druid and Agatha Harkness. Giving Max a disconcerting eye he trusted his colleagues. Max started learning magic in honest now. As he advanced he was given personal tools to use, A black hooded cloak-like coat similar to Stranges Cloak of Levitation, A grimoire to write down various spells, rituals, and ingredients as well as creatures he would meet, a staff made of iron wood from where a thunder bird roosted, semi burnt in a phoenix's fire, a silver ring that could absorb fire, and finally, a Crystal orb made of pure quartz, for gazing across distances, and through time. however, he learnt of his limitations, his powers were half effective afainst celestial and infernal beings of great power, he would need rest the more power he used, and to never call on his powers for dark or negative purposes. After the year he was granted the title of magus. When he left his opened an antique store in Manhattan, new york. and assisted when the city was attacked, whether by supernatural or criminal elements.' What is your character's personality? Kind, rude, boastful, or humble? '' ''Sweet, Nice, a little goofy, What do you want your character to get into? S.H.I.E.L.D., Avengers, X-Men, or Student or Teacher at Xavier's School? Avengers, or X-Men Is your character an Adult or a Student (include student Grade/Year)? Adult Is your character a Hero, Villain, or Agent? Hero What are some powers/abilities of your character? What makes them a Hero, Villain, or Agent? ' Magic, training under magic users such as doctor strange, doctor druid, and agatha harkness.' If your character is an adult, do they have any children, wife, or significant other? No is single. Please fill out some of the following Out of Character Questions: Is this your first character? Yes or no? Yes List the amount of time you think you will be able to participate weekly. Twice a week, every day, once a week? Every day If you know your UTC time zone, please list it here: No i do not Bigapple23 (talk) 16:42, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Category:Not Confirmed Category:Confirmation